How It Came To Be
by Nimbus Erised
Summary: The journey of Teddy and Victoire from best friends to more than friends. These are some snippets from their childhood and life at Hogwarts till they get together.


**How It Came To Be**

**A/N: **** These are just some snippets from the life of Victoire and Teddy. How from friends they became more than friends. It took me a while to write this one. But I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: **** If you recognize the characters from the seven Harry Potter books then I don't own them. They belong to none other than the queen of literature - J.K. Rowling. As far as the OCs are concerned I can proudly say I own them :)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

It was around 6 in the evening and St. Mungo's was bustling with Healers, nurses and visitors as the visiting hour had just begun. The corridors were filled with Healers doing their rounds while the nurses tended to the patients. But one particular corridor was filled with a group of red heads. All the people were gathered around a man with shoulder – length red hair and scars on his face. He was holding a bundle of sheets inside which lay his new born daughter. The girl had short strawberry blond hair and a face which seemed to glow. She had pointed feature and her nose and cheeks were dotted with freckles which seemed to enhance her beauty. There was no doubt that she had inherited the best genes from both her mother and father.

All the red heads and their close acquaintances seemed to be in awe of her and knew that this girl would be the most spoiled child in the house with her being the first child in the new generation. They were all laughing and congratulating the newly made father when a two year old boy with brown eyes and turquoise blue hair, who was clutching to the hand of his godfather Harry Potter asked,

"Harry, who is that?" as he pointed to the bundle of sheets the red head was holding.

Harry knelt down and said, " That Teddy is your new friend. She is Bill and Fleur's daughter."

The boy formed a small O with his mouth and started jumping to have a look at his new friend. Chuckling, Harry picked Teddy up so that he would be able to look at her properly. Never having seen a child before, Teddy was extremely excited. She looked like one of the angels that he had seen on the TV at Harry's place. He poked her in the cheek and when she giggled his hair turned a bright shade of yellow, showing his excitement.

With a big smile he leant forward and said to the child, "Hi! I'm Teddy Lupin. I'm your new friend. What is your name?" When he got no reply he turned in confusion towards Harry seeking an explanation. All the adults laughed while Harry tried to explain him that Victoire was too young to talk and so she couldn't answer him. Teddy just shrugged and turned back to Victoire to give her one last smile before his godfather put him down.

* * *

A 8 year old Victoire Weasley stood next to her best friend Teddy Lupin in the Potter's backyard. He was going to teach her how to ride a broom. Saying Victoire was nervous would be an understatement. Coming from the Weasley family, Victoire loved watching her numerous uncles and aunts play Quidditch, but she had never been on a broom before. Teddy who was now 10 was exceptionally good on a broom. When Victoire had asked him to be her teacher and Teddy was extremely excited.

"Ready Vic?", Teddy asked as he stood next to Victoire with Harry's old Firebolt in his hand.

Victoire gulped, nodded and mounted the broom while Teddy sat at the back. Holding her and the broom.

"Now Vic, flying isn't really difficult. Once you have mounted give a little shove to the ground like this." And Teddy gave a gentle shove on the ground and the broom hovered a little above the ground.

"To be able to fly properly you should have a firm grip on the broom. No no not this tight, a little loose so that you can steer the broom whichever way you want. Yes exactly. When you want to turn left steer your broom a little to left like this and once you have turned bring it back to the centre. Similarly go to the right. Understood?"

Victoire nodded and did as Teddy had demonstrated. When she was able to move it in the desired direction she was filled with so much joy that she forgot about all her nervousness.

"Do you want to go a little higher?"

Once again Victoire nodded with excitement. Teddy laughed at her excitement and made the broom go a little higher.

"Now Vic, the steel handle behind the broom is to increase its speed. When you want to increase the speed just push it a little with your foot like this."

As the speed increased, Victoire was able to feel the wind rush through her hair and the feeling flying was giving her. As they made rounds of the Potter backyard, Victoire was thoroughly enjoying the experience. They had been flying for a good half an hour, when Ginny called them for lunch.

By the time they touched the ground, she had decided that flying and flying especially with Teddy was now her favorite activity. And when Teddy had returned after keeping the broom in the broom cupboard she had jumped on him and tackled him to ground and said,

"Teddy thank you thank you thank you. It was the most amazing experience. Thank you for teaching me."

Teddy laughed as Vic got up and then helped him. Hugging her he said,

"Your welcome Vic. And I am happy you liked it, now you can also play Quidditch with us."

And as they headed inside, there was a new spring in Victoire's feet.

* * *

It was like any other day in Potter household. Harry was sitting reading the Daily Prophet while Ginny was preparing breakfast. An eleven year old Teddy Lupin was sitting next To Harry and was playing with his god brothers and god sister - James Sirius who was six, Albus Severus who was four and Lily Luna who was two.

Teddy and James were playing Gobstones while Albus was trying to prevent Lily from eating them. Just then there was a tap on the kitchen window. Ginny who was nearest to the window opened the window and in sweep an unfamiliar owl and landed in front of Teddy. Teddy untied the letter and turned it to find the back sealed with a red seal with a Hogwarts crest on it.

A wide eyed Teddy opened the letter hastily and went through it. Once he was done reading his face split into a wide grin and his hair turned yellow. Harry who knew that the letter was from Hogwarts clapped him on the back with a proud smile on his face while Ginny who was still clueless asked,

"Teddy dear, who is the letter from?"

"It's my acceptance letter from Hogwarts. I'm going to Hogwarts." Teddy said and jumping out of his seat went to hug Ginny.

"That is great. Now we can go next week and buy your school stuff. Oh and we need to get you new clothes as well. There is so much to do. I'll call Hermione. The kids can go over Burrow with Rose and Hugo. What do you think Harry?"

Laughing at her wife's antics he said, " Ginny that's a great plan and we will have plenty of time to get Teddy's stuff. There is still two months left before he leaves."

Ginny was about to reply when Lily pouted and said, " Me also go to Hog – hog – warts".

Albus who took after his namesake sensibly answered, " Lily you can't go to Hogwarts before 11."

Lily simply pouted and crossed her arms. While the rest chuckled at her actions, Teddy turned to Ginny and asked, "Can I go and tell Victoire?"

"Sure. But be back before breakfast."

Nodding Teddy rushed for the fireplace, threw in a handful of floo powder, stepped in and shouted "Shell Cottage".

After a minute, he landed in the Weasley living room where Bill was completing some paperwork for Gringotts. Looking up and he saw an excited Teddy and smiled. After being attacked by Frier Greyback during the trio's sixth year, Bill had grown close to Lupin who seemed to understand what he was going through. He had also grown quite fond of his deceased friend's son who was also his daughter's best friend. Smiling he asked, "Good Morning Teddy, you are here quite early. You seem really excited. What's the matter?" he asked gesturing towards the boy's still yellow hair.

Blushing Teddy scrunched up his nose and turned the hair to their normal turquoise blue.

"Good Morning Bill. I just got my Hogwarts letter. Where is Vic?" he asked looking around.

"Really? That's great news. She must be here somewhere. Go on."

"Ok. Bye Bill."

Teddy said and ran to check in the kitchen where Fleur was making the breakfast while Dominique, Victoire's younger sister and Louis, her younger brother were fighting with each other while Victoire was trying to break them up and was saying something in French. Fleur was rolling her eyes at them and had seemed to have given up on solving it.

After her unfruitful effort, Victoire gave up and was about to call her father when she saw Teddy standing in the doorway. Happy to get rid of her brother and sister's fight, she ran towards him and hugged him.

"Hey Teddy. What are you doing here?"

Louis and Dom also had forgot all about the fight and rushed to greet Teddy. Hugging both of them Teddy started jumping again remembering his reason of visit and said,

"I got my Hogwarts letter today. I'm going to Hogwarts."

Victoire who smiled and hugged him again while Fleur rushed and hugged him.

"That iz very good Teddy. Je suis très fier de vous. You are staying for breakfast right?"

Teddy who was still trying to figure out the French part said, " No. Ginny told me to get home before breakfast. But I'll come back later."

"You can stay for a while right?" Victoire asked " And she said meant - she is very proud of you."

"Oh. Thanks Fleur. And sure."

"Let's go to my room."

And both the kids rushed to her room and talked about Hogwarts and what he all he had to buy before he went back only to come back later to continue the chat.

* * *

The Burrow was brimming with the Weasleys and Potters on 31st August to celebrate the start of Teddy's first year before he boarded the Hogwarts' express the next day. The males except Percy who was discussing politics with Hermione and Charlie who was still in Romania were discussing the recent game between Puddlemore United and Appleby Arrows.

The women were helping Molly prepare dinner while talking and gossiping. While the children were scattered around the room in groups. Teddy and Victoire were sitting and chatting in one corner. James, Fred and Roxanne were playing with new Weasley Wizard Wheezes merchandise. Albus, Rose and Louis who were of same age were talking where Rose was telling them about her parents most recent fight while the two boys laughed. Dom, Lucy and Molly ( they are Percy's twin daughters) were looking at the most recent issue of Witch Weekly. Though they didn't quite understand most of the beauty spells and potion but they liked the dresses. While Lily and Hugo were playing on their mini broomsticks at the centre of the room.

Once dinner was ready Molly called everyone for it. They all headed out for the back lawn where a large dinner table was set. Since the Weasley clan had increased in the past eleven years the Burrow's dining room was now way too small for the entire family.

As the dinner started all the adults started telling Teddy about all their adventures they had in Hogwarts. About the classes, teachers, quidditch and even about the delicious meals the elves prepared. Teddy was listening to everything with the utmost attention and couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. While Teddy was busy listening to all the tales, Victoire couldn't help but feel sad.

After the dinner finished, she quickly escaped without anyone noticing and went to the attic were she always went whenever she was upset. When Teddy reached there after searching for her in the whole house, he was shocked to see the look of sadness in her eyes when she looked up.

"Hey Vic, what's wrong?" Teddy asked as he sat next to her and draped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

"Nothing" she said trying to appear happy for her friend's sake.

"Don't lie. Now tell me what's wrong? Did Dom or Louis do anything? I can talk to them. I'm sure they are already sorry for whatever they did."

Shaking her head she said," No it's not them."

"Then?"

"It's just that I'll miss you. You'll be gone for so long . What will I do without you?" with that she stated crying.

"Shh. Shh. Vic. I won't be gone long. You wouldn't even know it and I'll be back for the Christmas break."

"Yes but then you'll be gone for so long. And by then you would forget me."

"Forget you? I don't think it's possible to have a loss of memory when you go to Hogwarts?" Teddy joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I know but when you go there you'll make new friends and even best friends and then you'll forget abou t me."

"Vic I might make new friends but I will never forget you. You are not just my best friend but also my family. I don't think friends can ever compete with that? And if it really means so much to you then I promise that I will never forget you and I will send you a letter every two days."

"Promise?" wiping her tears she asked.

"Promise." Teddy said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was filled with students and their families. Some were going to Hogwarts for the first time like Teddy Lupin while others were going back to what they now called their home. The Potters were no doubt the centre of attraction even on such a crowded platform. Every now and then a family would pass by staring at them open mouthed but since they were accustomed to it they simply ignored it. There were fifteen minutes left before the train left.

An impatient Teddy stood in between his godparents trying to jump and look at the barrier.

"Where are they?" he mumbled still unable to see anything clearly because of his short height.

"Don't fret Teddy. They'll be here any minute."

Another five minutes passed but there was still no sign of them.

Sighing Ginny said, "Teddy you should board the train or else you won't find a compartment. You can meet them at Christmas or write them once you reach Hogwarts."

Trying not to show his sadness, he nodded and was about to board the train when he heard his name being called.

"Teddy. Wait Teddy. Get off. Teddy."

Teddy immediately turned and the look of sadness was quickly replaced by a grin as he opened his arms to catch the little girl with strawberry blond hair in a hug.

"You made it" he whispered in her ear still smiling.

"Of course I did. I told you I would be here didn't I. I would have been early if Dad would have drived a little faster." She glared at her father but then turned back to him and gave him a small rectangular packet. "Here this is for you."

Inside the packet was a beautiful photo frame made of silver with intricate design on the borders. It had a photo of Teddy and Victoire sitting on the front porch of Burrow, laughing and talking while they looked at the Quidditch game which their numerous Aunts and Uncles were playing.

"Thank you so much. This is beautiful" Teddy said and hugged Victoire once more.

"This is to make sure you never forget about me. You can keep it on your bedside so that you can look at it whenever you want." She said with a smile.

As the whistle blew to indicate the students to board, Teddy bid farewell to the Potters and Bill and hugged Victoire once more who was now sobbing a little but still smiled, kissed him on the cheek and bid goodbye to her best friend.

* * *

_Dear Vic,_

_How are you? I'm writing my first ever letter from Hogwarts to you as I promised. How Bill, Fleur, Dom and Louis? Hogwarts is amazing._

_It is the most wonderful thing I have seen in the world. Remember all the stories you parents and everyone tells us of Hogwarts? It is far more amazing than that. The castle is so big and I am sure I would get lost in it one day. The train ride was good. It was a bit tiring but it was good. I made two new friends. One is Jensen Wright, he is a muggleborn just like Aunt Hermione and other is Eva Wood. She is the daughter of Oliver Wood and Katie Wood._

_Once we reached Hogwarts, the sorting took place. You know it is nothing like George described it to be. There is no tough test to see whether you can do magic or not. You simply have to sit on the stool and they place the sorting hat on your head and it shouts the house you should be in. I got sorted into GRYFFINDOR. I am sure Ron and Harry would be extremely happy. Though he said it doesn't matter what house I am in but I know they love Gryffindor._

_The food is delicious. It is as amazing as Grandma Molly's food. I can't wait for you to start with school. Once you are here, we will have so much fun together. We will explore the castle together and even go to Hagrid's._

_Now I'm extremely tired. But I promise to write you as soon as I can._

_Missing you._

_Love_

_Teddy_

* * *

Sitting in the boat on her way to the castle, Victoire could only think that whatever Teddy had told her about the magnificence and beauty of the castle did not do it justice. She could see the castle now and its grander and splendor had left her speechless. She could only sit and watch it in its magnificence.

The train ride had been pretty fun too. She had met Teddy's friends and they were really nice. When Teddy had introduced her as his best friend, she could do nothing but beam. She had stayed in their compartment half the journey but set out later to make some new friends. She met a girl named Olivia Green in an empty compartment. She was a muggle born and had been sitting with some girls who had left after they came to know she was muggle born. When she recollect this to Victoire she muttered "Slytherin Material" and soon the girls started talking and became really good friend.

Now that she was walking in a line to enter the Great Hall her nerves from earlier had returned. She had been way too busy in taking in the beauty of Great Hall that she had forgot all about the sorting. She looked around to search the familiar head with blue hair and had found him instantly. He was sitting next to Jensen and was laughing at something one of the Gryffindors had said. When he caught her eye, he smiled and waved at her. She felt her own face forming a smile. She turned back to the sorting just in time to her the name of her friend being called.

"Green, Olivia" Neville said.

As Olivia made her way to the podium, Victoire gave her a thumbs up and smiled. Neville placed the sorting hat on her head and the Hall was filled with silence. She could see her talking to the hat and after a minute the hat shouted " _GRYFFINDOR"_.

And with that the Gryffindor table erupted with applause while Olivia bounced and sat next to Eva who patted on her back. After a while Victoire name was called. She sat and felt Neville place the hat on her head. She was extremely nervous and instead of looking at the rest of the Great Hall she focused all the attention on Teddy who was smiling reassuringly at her.

"_Aah! Another Weasley. I haven't seen one since Ginny Weasley. Hmm. So what do we have here. You are kind and loyal just like a Hufflepuff. Really intelligent just like a Ravenclaw. And ah the Weasley bravery. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?" _ she heard the hat in her head. She looked at Teddy and Olivia and started chanting.

"Please Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor."

"_Gryffindor are you sure? You'll do really well in Ravenclaw. Well if you may, better be GRYFFINDOR". _And the last part was shouted for everyone to hear. When she sat down and took in the applause she couldn't help but grin. As Teddy hugged and congratulated her, she wondered if there could have been any better start to Hogwarts.

* * *

It was in her fourth year when Victoire first realized about her minute crush on her best friend Teddy. Teddy was always very popular but now that he was Gryffindor Quidditch captain and in his sixth year, his popularity had seemed to reach a new level.

He was now about six foot and with his unique blue hair and his good looks he had girls falling for him – left, right and centre. Unlike some Quidditch players, he was not bulky but lean. It was not just his looks that had made him popular but his kindness, sense of humor, ability to pull pranks equivalent to the Mauraders and his intelligence that made him so popular.

But these were not the things that had brought the transformation from platonic to a full blown crush, they had been a contributing factor but not the only ones. She had been dating Mike Davies, a sixth year Ravenclaw whom she had been dating for most of her fourth year. Even though Teddy, Jensen, Eva and Olivia had warned her that Mike could be a downright git she had ignored their warning and continued to date him. She had thought that Teddy was just being an overprotective friend and the others were supporting him. Mike couldn't be that bad.

But she had been wrong. She had planned to spend her Hogsmeade weekend with Teddy, Eva, Jensen and Olivia. But somehow Jensen had gathered the Gryffindor courage he was supposed to possess and had finally asked Eva out after five years of fancying her and she had said a yes along with a long kiss. And just before the Hogsmeade trip, Teddy had gotten himself a detention with Arithmency professor, Professor Vector. He had told her about it just after dinner so she had been unable to form any sort of plans with Mike.

After the breakfast, as she made her way to the Ravenclaw common room, she couldn't help but imagine the look of surprise on Mike's face when she would greet him. It wasn't difficult to enter the Ravenclaw common room since she had almost been placed there. She entered the room planning to surprise her boyfriend but she hadn't planned to be surprised herself.

Sitting on one of the couches in the common room was none other than her boyfriend, Mike Davies with Josephine Nott of Slytherin, sitting on his lap and both were snogging each other's mind out. Victoire do nothing but stare as her eyes welled up with tears. As a sob escaped from her mouth, the couple noticed her presence and Mike threw her off his lap and looked at Victoire with the expression of utmost shock and apology.

"Look Vic, it's not as it looks like." He tried and explain. But Victoire couldn't be fooled. All the warnings Teddy and her friends had given her were returning back and now all the sadness she felt was turned into anger for herself and Mike.

The veela part of her came out and there was a new type of glow around her, as if she was on fire. She took out her wand and directed all the hexes she could think of towards him and Josephine. After that she turned and left the common room in tears and ran towards the Gryffindor tower. Before she could reach there she crashed into someone. She could recognize the smell anywhere and as she threw herself in her best friends arms she could do nothing but cry her eyes out.

Teddy had just returned from his detention and was searching for Victoire when she had collided with him in one of the corridors. She had been crying and Teddy tried to comfort her. He took her back to the Gryffindor tower and up to the sixth year boys dormitory away from the prying eyes of first and second years. Once she had calmed down, she had told him about all that had happened in the Ravenclaw common room. He listened to her calmly but inside he was filled with pure rage. His fists balled up and his knuckles were turning white. His hair and eyes had turned red, the colour they turned when he was angry. Once she was done, he tried to calm himself for his friends sake, and took her to the kitchens were they drank hot chocolate and he tried to offer her soothing words.

After they returned Victoire went up to the girls' dormitory while Teddy set out in search of one Mike Davies. The next day, one could have found the said Mike Davies on the third bed from left of the Hospital Wing with five broken bones and a nose and boils filled with pus all over his face. Though Teddy got a month detention he thought it was totally worth it.

* * *

Teddy had realized about his romantic feelings for his best friend back in his fifth year when his girlfriend of that time Linda Brown had accused him of cheating on her with Victoire. When he refused and tried to explain her that they were nothing but best friends and she had nothing to base her accusation on, she had went on to give him a whole lot of reasons why this was possible. And the more he dwelled on them the more they seemed sensible.

Victoire was no doubt beautiful. She was part Veela but it was not just the Veela in her that made her the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts but her Weasley charms too. She was nothing like the other girls. She preferred to play Quidditch instead of gossiping and study instead of chasing boys. It was not just her beauty that made Teddy attracted to his best friend but the fact that she was the only person in the world who knew him the best. It wasn't difficult to read Teddy. His eyes and hair pretty much gave away all the emotions he was feeling. All one had to do was try and figure out what each colour represented. And except for his family, only she had taken the time out to figure them out.

It was her who knew that if Teddy was upset or was remembering his parents he went to Shrieking Shack where he kept the portraits of his parents which Harry had gifted him. She would sit there with him at hours length while he talked to them and occasionally she would talk to them as well. She knew his likes and dislikes like the back of her hand.

When she had first started dating Mike Davies, he had been so jealous. He knew that no one was good enough for her, not even him, but Mike Davies was a downright git. He had tried to reason with her, tried to bring her back to her sense but she had ignored it and he knew he would hurt her. And he was right. That morning it had break his heart to see her crying for him and he had been so angry that he had put that piece of shit in the Hospital Wing for a month.

And it wasn't just her. He himself knew all there was to know about her. He knew she wanted to be a Healer when she grew up like her Aunt Audrey but her parents wanted her to work in Gringotts like them. He knew that her favorite colour was turquoise blue because it was unique and the colour of his hair. She loved chocolate frogs but detested pumpkin pastries. He knew she had was collecting the chocolate frog cards of all the family members so that she could make a family tree with these cards. Just like he knew that she didn't feel the same way about him. After all he was just her best friend Teddy who was just like an older brother to her. He was practically his cousin and she could never feel the same way about him. And this thought saddened him to no extent. But little did he know that this was what she thought.

* * *

To say she was happy would be an understatement. The joy and excitement which she was experiencing could not be expressed in words. It was almost the end of her fifth year and Teddy's seventh year. Teddy's graduation ceremony was approaching and the prospect of Teddy leaving Hogwarts had put her in a foul mood for most part of the second half of her year.

When she had realized that Teddy would be gone soon and for the next two years she wouldn't be able to walk the corridors with him, share every meal with him, talk with him till late hours in the common room nor would she be able to study with him. She realized that she wouldn't be able to be with the one person whom she loved the most.

She had this epiphany one evening when she was sitting in the library with Teddy. While she was studying for her OWLs, Teddy was preparing for his NEWTs. They had been laughing about some charms joke that he had made when all of this hit her like a buldger. She had been so shocked that she hadn't realized that she had left the library without a single word to Teddy and the tears that had started flowing down her eyes.

Back to the present, the reason for her happiness was none other than Teddy. As a tradition which has started after the war, after the graduation ceremony, there was to be a Victory Ball. This was not only to celebrate the victory of Harry Potter over Voldemort but a celebration for the outgoing seventh year. And Teddy had asked her to be his date. Teddy who could have asked anyone had asked her. When he had asked her she had thought she had been imagining things.

She was going to the Great Hall after her last DADA class when she heard Teddy call her name. Ignoring the flutter in her stomach and her increased heartbeat she waited for him to catch up with her. Once he had reached her she smiled and said, "Hey"

"Hey" he replied and his hair and eyes turned a light colour of grey indicating his nervousness.

"Are you going for lunch too?" she asked as she started walking towards the Great Hall with Teddy by her side.

"Ya. Um. Vic I wanted to ask you something?"

"Sure" she said coming to a standstill again to listen to what he had to say.

"Well you know the Victory Ball is in two weeks. And I don't like anyone in my year so I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the Victory Ball?"

Victoire looked at him shocked trying to believe that is was actually true.

"Well if you want that is?" Teddy added hastily seeing her expression.

"I would love too" she said with a big smile on her.

"Really. That's great." And with that they headed towards the Great Hall both of them happy with the sudden turn of events.

* * *

The Victory ball was in full swing inside the Great Hall but the hero of our story was waiting for his heroine in the Entrance Hall. Teddy was dressed in a black tuxedo. He had tried to tame his messed hair but that had been a fruitless effort. He was nervous and was waiting for Victoire who was supposed to meet him ten minutes ago.

As he waited his head was filled with all sorts of negative thoughts. What if she did not want to go with him? What if she had changed her mind last minute? Maybe she had just said yes so I don't have to go dateless. But all these thoughts were thrown out of the window when he saw Victoire descending down the stairs.

All he seemed capable of doing was stand their like a statue. She was breath taking. She was wearing an off white off shoulder dressed which reached just above her knees. It was frilly and had intricate design in black on its bodice. She had left her hair open and instead of straight they fell in delicate curls. Finally when she reached gave him a nervous smile he was broken out of his stance.

"So how do I look?"

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look half bad" she teased.

"So shall we?" he offered her his arm which she took and together they entered the Great Hall.

The Great Hall had been transformed for the occasion. The house tables had been removed instead there was one table in a corner with food and drinks. In the centre was a dance floor where some of the couples were already dancing. After the graduation ceremony, the parents had been asked to stay back for the ball. As they spotted the Potters and Weasleys they made their way towards them.

"Victoire ze look so lovely. And Teddy ze look dashing too" Victoire said as she kissed both of them on their cheeks.

While the females admired her dress and talked to her about her studies, Teddy and the males talked about his future plans and his Auror training. Once the music changed to a more slower ones, all the males asked their wives to the dance floor. After they were gone, it was only Teddy and Victoire were left.

"May I have this dance Miss Weasley?" Teddy asked Victoire with a slight bow.

"Why yes sir" she laughed and placed her hand in his and they moved to the dance floor. Teddy placed his hands on her waist while she wrapped her around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. As they danced on the song, all Teddy could do was smile. After dancing an hour or so, they made their way to the balcony.

Suddenly Teddy was filled with the urge to tell Victoire how he felt. Gathering all his courage he turned to her and said,

"Vic I want to tell you something."

When turned towards him fully and nodded, he took a deep breath and started,

"I want to tell you that – "

Just then they were interrupted by Bill who had came looking for them.

"Vic. Teddy. We are leaving. We asked McGonagall and she said either you two can take the Hogwarts Express tomorrow or you can come with us now."

"I'll take the Hogwarts Express." Teddy said.

"Me too."

"Well then come and say goodbye to everyone. They'll see you two tomorrow anyway but they still insist."

After bidding goodbye to everyone, Victoire and Teddy were headed to the common room. Before going upstairs, Victoire turned to Teddy and asked,

"You were saying something earlier?"

"Oh ya nothing important."

"Oh ok. Thanks for the taking me to the Ball Teddy, it was awesome. Good Night." Kissing Teddy on the cheek she headed to her dormitory. Leaving behind a Teddy with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

Victoire was sitting on a bench at platform 9 ¾. She was going to Hogwarts for her sixth year. Her mother and father were giving guidelines to Dom and Louis to stay out of trouble and to study hard. Usually she would also be on the receiving end of these talks but she had been left out this time thanks to her cranky mood.

_He had said he'd be here at 10.30. Where the hell is he?_

She thought as she glanced around the platform. Just then she saw the familiar head of blackheads and redheads as they came out of the barrier. She jumped and made her way towards them looking for the one person she was looking for.

"He isn't here yet. But he is on the way." Uncle Harry said.

Disappointed she turned towards her younger cousins Albus and Rose who were starting Hogwarts for the first time. She hugged them and then her aunts and sat down back on the bench she was earlier occupying. She couldn't help but chuckle when her Uncle Ron told Rose to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy. She knew that she was bound to go and become friends with him. And as she thought about Scorpius Malfoy her thoughts came back to Teddy who was his second cousin. Sighing she stood up, hugged her parents and family good bye and picked her trunk and board the train.

All she now wanted to do was find a compartment wait for Olivia and cry her eyes out. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she turned around she saw a smiling Teddy. She dropped her trunk and hugged him tightly. And when he let her go, she stared hitting him everywhere she could reach.

"You idiot. I had been waiting for you for the past half an hour and you come at this time. When the train is about to leave."

Putting his hand up in surrender he said, " I am sorry. The auror training last night was intense and I got up late. Otherwise I swear I would have come early."

"Fine. Help me find a compartment before you leave." She said frowning but Teddy could see the hint of smile she was trying to hide.

Once they found a compartment, VIctoire turned to hug Teddy but he had already closed the compartment door and was looking at her nervously.

"Vic remember I was going to tell you something on the night of Victory Ball?"

She nodded.

"Well don't hate me after this. I mean we can try and still be friends right? Promise me you'll always be my best friend."

"Of course Teddy I'll always be your best friend. Why are you talking like this?"

"Just promise me Vic please."

"Fine. Promise."

"I love you. I really do. At first you were my best friend but then in my fifth year I started developing these feelings for you and even though I tried to suppress them but they only grew. I know you might now feel the same way about me. You only think of me as your best friend but I just wanted to get these feelings off my chest." He finished and looked at her.

She opened and closed her mouth several times trying to tell her that her feelings were mutual but was unable to form a proper word. So she did the only think she could think of to tell him how she felt. She smiled and then launched herself in his arms and kissed him full on the mouth.

And it was everything she had ever imagined it to be. As he wrapped one arm around her waist and other found its way in her hair, she thought that she could be here and never get tired. Just when Teddy was about to deepen the kiss, the compartment door opened and they heard James shout,

"Bloody Hell. Teddy and Vicky are snogging."

And with that he ran out of the train probably to tell the rest of the family. Ignoring him they went back to do what they were doing before he interrupted. When they heard the whistle blow, Teddy pulled away much to her discontent and reached in his back pocket to bring out a small package.

"Here. This is for you."

She opened the wrapping to find a small rectangular velvet box. Inside was silver chain with a little pendent in the shape of a heart. She opened the heart carefully and inside was a picture of her and Teddy taken at the Victory Ball.

Gasping she said, "Teddy its beautiful."

"Well not as beautiful as you. And wait I almost forgot. Here this is a two way mirror. Just touch it with your wand and say my name and then we will be able to talk to each other face to face."

Giving her a last kiss he went to leave the compartment only to stop at the threshold. He turned, gave her the most amazing smile which made her heart skip a beat and said,

"And I'll see you at Christmas" and with that he left. As the Hogwarts Express left the platform she waved to Teddy until he was just a dot in the distance. She opened the locket smiling at the picture she had only one thought in her mind.

_I can't wait for Christmas._

* * *

**A/N:  A review is a note of criticism which the readers can send the writer of the story. A review can be of two types - positive and negative. Both depend upon the views of the readers and the writer has no option but to take it with a smile on the face. It is always advised to the readers to write a review to the writer for every story read as it is the duty of the reader.**

**So reviews please :)**

**And yes if you like Rose and Scorpius then check out my other stories - A little jealousy can do the trick ( I know it is a bit fluffy but everyone needs a dose of fluff every now and then) and Story of Us ( it is in progress).**


End file.
